


Friendship Comes with Full Benefits

by pantsless_fangirl



Series: Expanding the Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantsless_fangirl/pseuds/pantsless_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone's a 15 year old girl on her first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually finished with this entire fic, bt I don't want to release it until I'm finished with it's companion piece, (Sorry) So just bear with me pls? It gets better I promise
> 
>  Please leave comments! All criticism is welcome. (i'm good at ignoring jerks tho (: )
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Cas and Dean. Trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be on this computer. ;) Jade and Klynn are MINE, K? If you wanna borrow them, just ask. Enjoy!
> 
> Update: This part of the Expanding the Family 'Verse is now complete.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t even know what I should wear!”

“I don’t even know what I should wear!” shouted an exasperated Dean from the bedroom. “Oh my god, I sound like a girl.”

“I do not believe they care about your choice of attire, Dean,” retorted Castiel dryly. Then to himself: “They’ve been undressing you with their eyes since day one.”

“But I want to make a good impression,” Dean replied, stepping out into the 2nd floor foyer. “How’s this?”

Cas turned to see Dean looking more handsome than usual in a black Hanes V-neck under an unbuttoned, black and green, plaid button down coupled with relaxed fit Levi’s and his nicest pair of boots. He takes in a sharp breath, letting it out shakily.

“That good, huh?” gloats Dean.

“Might I ask, what is the special occasion?” requested Castiel rhetorically.

Dean didn’t seem to catch the lilt in Cas’ voice. “I told you, Cas, those girls we met at the old book store last week invited us over for dinner.”

“And you have on your ‘going somewhere clean’ Harley Davidson boots why?” he pressed.

“’Cause,” countered Dean as he glanced around searching for a believable lie. Then –deciding to settle for the truth-“The brunette was kinda cute… and I bet she’s frisky too,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh yes, I peeked into her mind while you were chatting. She was thinking of her hands in your hair…” Cas got that far off look like he was trying to figure out how much to say, “I’m quite positive you were unclothed”

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed.” I totally knew it.”

Castiel turned back to the devil’s trap he’s drawing around the iron chandelier, with a slightly indignant huff.

“What about that chick with the glasses?” Dean questioned, winking at Cas. “She was sure interested in satisfying the customer, huh?”

“I have no idea what that means, Dean,” Castiel claimed, attempting indifference.

“Oh, sure, you two walked around the entire store together searching for _one_ pagan witch book!”

Cas stares, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

“She bent over in front of you like 3 times! Not to mention brushing up against you every chance she got.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice,” mumbled Cas.

Dean shook his head, turned to say something snarky, but his angel had disappeared. He was found in the hall mirror sculpting his hair into the delightfully tousled look Dean had perfected long ago.

“Here, let me help you with that,” Dean offered, already spiking and smoothing certain areas. “Perfect. Now let me see your best Blue Steel.”

Castiel laughed heartily. Dean’s favorite. He cherishes these laughs. Cas is always so serious, but this particular laugh, somewhere between a giggle and a guffaw, touches Dean somewhere deep inside.

“Y’know, I can think of one fool-proof way to perfect that hairstyle,” Dean says throatily, giving Cas _that_ look _._

“Really?” Cas countered, half lidded gaze betraying his innocent voice. “What’s that?”

“I can show you better than I can tell you,” Dean whispered huskily, twisting one strong hand into dark chocolate locks while the other tightly gripped Castiel’s hip.

“Okay, Dean,” Cas breathed between feverish kisses. “We have to… make this fast…Ahh!... don’t want to be late,” He half moans, half breathes into Dean’s ear.

“10 minutes,” replied Dean gruffly, already reaching down to shuck Cas’ pants to the floor.

Heaven’s rebel reciprocated his hunter’s need by pulling one leg free of his trousers to wrap it around Dean’s waist, lifting himself off the floor. With his back pressed against the wall, Castiel deftly thumbed open Dean’s pants, shoving them to the floor.

The hunter wet his fingers and began prepping the wayward angel. “Just do it, Dean. I’m ready” was the key phrase. Dean squared up with Cas’s opening as the angel lowered himself onto his stiffness. Buried unnaturally deep, they rocked against each other.

\---

**_ Liar. _ **

55 minutes later they were headed out the door; both with perfectly tousled, ‘just fucked’ hair.

“I think you greatly underestimated your time, Dean. That was not ’10 minutes’,” Cas joked.

“Hey! You didn’t seem to mind when we made it from the wall to the floor via your knees buckling,” Dean teased. “What was it you said? ‘Oh, Dean! Yes! Right there!” He cried mockingly while trying to suppress a laugh.

“Shut up, Dean,” said Cas coolly. He’s gone with the flutter of a wing.

Dean shakes his head and walks out to the garage where his angel is sulking in the Impala.

“I was just teasing, babe,” The hunter’s apology was mumbled, his head down.

Cas pulled his love’s face into his hands, ensuring eye contact. His smile reached his eyes, “Me too.” He assured, throwing Dean a cheeky grin.

“I love you…stupid angel.” Dean said, smiling against Cas’ mouth as he pressed a kiss there.

“I love you too, foolish hunter,” he countered, resting his head against his lover's. “Now, let’s go. You don’t want to be late, remember?”

 

()()()()()()

 

“Oh, my god, Klynn! I don’t think I’ve ever been so nervous.”

“Dude, chill, it’s just two guys coming over for dinner and drinks”

Jade threw the 5th outfit that hour across the bed. She’d been getting ready for days- or so it seemed.

“Ugh! I just don’t even know what to wear!” she pouted in defeat.

“What about that blue and gray plaid with the black tank top?” Klynn suggested.

Jade skips over to where Klynn had been patiently waiting in the walk-in closet watching her get ready. “What would I do without you?” Jade asked, kissing Klynn soundly.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Walk around naked with a bacon cheeseburger in one hand and a rum & coke in the other, while singing songs from the 80’s?” she replied sarcastically, watching Jade walk back to the plaid section of their shared closet space.

Jade shoots her a sharp look, “Ya' better be glad you’re cute, bitch,” she threatened.

Jade donned her plaid and favorite Levi’s, meanwhile, Klynn throws on a tight fitting, black t-shirt that almost meets her painted on low-riders.

“‘Kay, now it’s time to finish dinner, the guys should be here in about an hour,” Jade notified Klynn on their way to the kitchen. “Can you take the beer out and put it on ice?”

“Sure, babe,” Klynn answered. “How’s dinner coming along?”

“Right on schedule. Burgers are in the oven, keeping warm, pie is cooling on the counter, and the fries will be cooking for about 25 minutes.” Jade replied.

“25 minutes? What are we going to do with all this free time?” asked Klynn, coming up behind Jade at the sink.

“Well, _I was_ thinking about grabbing a beer and making sure the house is in order,” Jade breathed as Klynn pushed against her, hands roaming over her hips. “But I’m open to suggestions”

“The way I see it, we’ve got 20 minutes of free time and you look way too hot in that apron. Lose the pants, keep the apron, and meet me in the dining room. **_NOW_**!” Klynn ordered, practically growling the last word.

Jade scurried into the dining room kicking off purple Converse and tossing the Levi’s towards the laundry room.

**_Now!_ **

That was all the motivation she had needed. Nothing in life had ever gotten her in the mood like the way Klynn commanded her. Jade crossed her legs seductively as she perched atop the 20-seat banquet table she had persuaded Klynn they needed. They both had large families that liked to visit. The table was custom built for the purpose of entertaining large groups- and occasionally, spontaneous pre-guest sex.

Klynn entered the dining room- leftover strawberry glaze in hand- to see Jade atop the mahogany dining table. She paused, mouth going dry. “Lay back,” she breathed hoarsely, leaning over Jade and kissing her passionately. Breaking the embrace, she took a deep, shaky breath. Eyes perfectly conveying the silent ‘We don’t have near enough time to do all the things I want to do to you, so I’m going to get to the point.’ She pulled up one of the ornately carved, high-backed chairs. “Put your feet on the arms.”

Jade did as she was instructed.

 Klynn sat down to the feast before her. Grabbing the glaze, she began to kiss her way up Jade’s inner thighs and up to her hip bones, cruelly passing over the wanton heat in between. Pale lips ghosted over chocolate skin, tasting and teasing.

Jade let out a gasp of surprise as chilled glaze drizzled over solid fire. Klynn smiled into the folds of her lover’s warmth, tongue running along the tasty trail of strawberry glaze. Upon reaching the largest puddle-an expert dollop atop a deep pink clitoris- Klynn pulled back.

Eyes alive with anticipation, she waited for Jade’s needy whimper before diving into pure perfection.

Jade moaned throatily, looking down at Klynn. She smiled inwardly, ‘How the hell did I get so lucky?’ she asked herself. 'And it just keeps getting better.'

Klynn felt Jade tense as she dipped her tongue into her girl’s vagina, lapping up the last of the glaze. Klynn eased her middle finger into Jade’s core as she began to suck at her clit. Adding another finger, and grinding deep into her lover’s heat, she picked up the pace. Combining skilled fingers with an even more skilled tongue Klynn managed to bring Jade to multiple orgasms within the short time.

\---

Popping her jeans in the dryer on wrinkle release, Jade sauntered into the restroom where Klynn was cleaning the strawberry drizzle off her lips and nose. “Thanks, Princess. That _was_ an amazing way to pass the time,” she praised, licking some stray glaze off Klynn’s index finger.

After cleaning herself up, Jade leaned to give the shorter girl a chaste peck on the lips. “I’ll have to return the favor sometime,” she winked, turning on her heel and headed towards the kitchen, still pantsless.

Klynn watched her sashay down the hall, half tempted to chase her down and have another taste. ‘Damn, I’ve hit the fucking jackpot with this one!’ she thought while checking out Jade’s perfect ass as she turned into the kitchen. Klynn heard the low growl of an old muscle car pulling up. “Babe, they’re here. Pants!”


	2. Sly winks and Reenactments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My body tells me no,  
> But I won’t quit.  
> ‘Cause I want more.  
> -My Body, Young The Giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situations are fiction, but the awkward, cheesy lines are things that have been/would be said in these situations. So laugh with me, k?
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spn or it's characters. If I did, they wouldn't have the time or energy to hunt for food in the kitchen let alone monsters and demons. The 2 hot chicks are with me, k? Enjoy!

“Turn here, Dean,” Castiel instructed. Angel GPS: another thing Dean loved about him.

  
They pull up to an old Victorian style house at the end of the street. “Well,” Dean paused. “This isn’t creepy at all.”

  
“Should I check it out?” Cas asked. He blinks out of sight for a moment. “All clear, Deanie-weenie.”

  
This earned Castiel a disapproving look. Dean made a mental note to limit his internet use; damn fan fiction. Cas glanced away, a slow smile spreading across soft lips.

  
Dean shook his head. He found it hard to be truly cross with his precious angel. “Ready when you are, Cas.” They exited the car and walked up to the door. Dean reached over to ring the bell.

  
After a moment the door swung open to reveal the cutie Dean met in the bookstore.

  
 ---

  
 Klynn rushed to the door, thrusting it open with unintended force.

  
“Hey guys!” she exclaimed, heart racing. “Come on in, Jade’s just…uh… finishing up dinner.” She giggled nervously.

  
“Is everything alright, Klynn?” Castiel inquired, noticing the flush in her cheeks.

“Yeah, you just kinda, uhm... caught us with our pants down?… if you know what I mean,” the brunette grinned wolfishly, winking at the pair.

Castiel gave Dean a look signaling he knew exactly what she meant,-he had searched the house after all- and was about to inform Dean, when a vision in plaid rounded the corner.

“Hi fellas,” she greeted with an easy smile, giving away no implications of what had just conspired in the dining room. “Glad you could make it.”

Dean glanced at Castiel in time to catch the pleased smile that shined in his eyes.

Cas let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “Hello, Jade,” he spoke.

“The weather has been super nice today, I hope you don’t mind eating on the deck,” she asked the room, gaze unbreakably locked with Castiel’s.

Dean and Klynn shared a questioning glance of their own, then the group filed through the French doors onto a dark-wood, man-made deck.

“Please make yourselves at home,” Klynn instructed. Then with a winning smile, “I’ll grab some beers.”

“And I’ll get the food,” Jade announced. “I hope you guys don’t mind burgers and home-made fries.”

“She makes the best bar-b-qued, bacon cheeseburgers I’ve ever tasted,” Klynn bragged as the girls disappeared into the house.

\---

“So what’s the deal with these two, Cas?” Dean questioned almost as soon as the door closed.

“What do you mean, Dean?”

“C’mon Cas, I know you read her thoughts at the door. What was going on?” he pressed.

“Oh. She meant exactly what she said, Dean. It seems that Jade and Klynn are more than co-workers and roommates,” Castiel answered. Upon seeing Dean’s face fall he quickly added, “Don’t worry, Dean, she still has those thoughts of you.”

“And how about Jade, huh?” said Dean as he nudged Cas’s ribs. “I seen that look you gave her.”

Castiel blushed a deep red from his cheeks to his neck.

“Hey,” he continued, "I seen the way she was looking back too. You’re definitely getting lucky tonight.”

Cas began to mumble something about their luck never being something to look forward to when the girls emerged from inside the house. Klynn passed beers around as everyone took their seats.

After the initial tasting, Jade asked everyone’s opinion.

“These are friggen’ awesome!” Dean praised around a mouthful of heaven.

“Yes, they are quite delicious,” Castiel agreed.

“Great, I’m really glad you like them.” Jade replied honestly.

The rest of the meal was filled with small talk laced with sexual tension. When everyone had finished stuffing themselves, Klynn began clearing the table.

“You guys want dessert?” Jade offered.

“Oh, I am stuffed, thank you though,” replied Dean patting his full tummy. He’d had 3 burgers.

“No, thank you,” Cas declined gracefully. “I don’t like too many sweets.”

“Oh, c’mon, I made my famous blueberry pie.”

“Pie?” Dean perked up at the mention of his favorite dessert. “Well, I guess I have room for a small slice.”

\---

Jade traipsed back inside where Klynn was loading the dishwasher. “So…” she prompted.

“Yes, sweetie?” the shorter girl humored.

“It’s happening. Tonight.” She beamed radiantly. “Castiel, ahh! He’s gorgeous! I want to get him alone, I just don’t know how,” she cried defeatedly.

Pale lips spread into a sly grin. “I believe I can take care of that for you.”

Deep sepia eyes caressed russet brown orbs as Jade embraced her long time friend and- more recently- lover. “You truly are the most perfect being I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I love you.”

“And I love you,” Klynn reciprocated with equal passion. “Now let’s go get laid!”

After everyone had their fill of pie and home churned ice cream they made their way to the lounge area around the fire pit.

“Damn it!” Klynn swore, giving Dean a hinting look. “We’re out of beer. I’ll go get some from the garage.”

“Oh, let me help you with that,” Dean offered, catching on.

Cas caught Dean’s arm as he walked past, giving him a terrified look. “What am I supposed to do? They don’t exactly teach this in the garrison, Dean,” he whispered in a worried tone.

Dean chuckled, “Just show her what you learned from the pizza man.” He winked and disappeared down the stairs on the opposite end of the deck.

Cas stared in the direction of retreat, face crossed in bewilderment. Swallowing hard, he turned back to Jade with a nervous smile. She matched his expression, looking up at him from under long lashes.

Since inhabiting his human vessel, Jimmy, Castiel had only experienced these intense urges towards Dean. Sitting next to Jade he felt as anxious as the night Dean first kissed him.

“I know what you’re thinking, Cas,” Jade spoke, barely above a whisper.

“You can read minds?” said Castiel quizzically.

Her head flew back as the melodious intonation (read: cackle) resonated in the angel’s ears, “Ha! You’re silly, Cas, but no. I just meant… you’re tense, nervous.” She observed.

“Oh,” he sighed, looking into the distance.

Jade stroked the stubble on Castiel’s chin before turning it to face her. “It’s okay, so am I.”

‘…Show her what you learned from the pizza man…’ Dean’s voice echoed in Cas’s head as innocent blue fused with infinite brown. ‘Oh, what the hell,’ he mentally shrugged.

Pink lips as soft as rose petals crashed into smooth milk-chocolate. Giving it all the grace he could muster, Castiel kissed Jade until she had to gasp for air. Dazed and speechless, Jade took a deep breath to steady herself. “Come with me,” she said, hurriedly dragging him into the house.


	3. Treasure Hunts and a Dare Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is searching for something. Cas know's what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexxxuaaaaallllllssss! NC17, NSFW, All that good stuff. ;) Enjoy
> 
> PS. I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. If I did, there'd be more of this. (Written by someone better at this mess than me!)

Dean was surprised with a kiss at the bottom of the stairs. Klynn gazed up at him; bright, earth-toned eyes penetrated leaf-green ones. A mischievous smirk split her lips as she turned and darted for the 8 ft tall maze in the rear of the house, prompting Dean to give chase.

  
He paused as a wide grin spread across his lips.

  
_**Challenge accepted.** _

  
Having home court advantage allowed Klynn to slip through the maze with surprising speed, but Dean was a hunter. He paused every so often listening for twigs breaking or the soft giggle that told him she was close by, watching him.

  
Already deep within the maze, Dean rounded a corner finding one of the black combat boots Klynn had been wearing. He took the bait, soon finding himself at a crossroad. He could choose one of three paths Klynn had marked for him. The boot, the jeans, or that black t-shirt he’d dreamed of peeling off her since she’d answered the door that evening.

  
He chose the shirt and one winding trail later ended in a miniature stadium. He had finally caught up with her in what was obviously the focal point of the labyrinth. Klynn was draped seductively across a custom made, 4-poster canopy bed. Her only covering: a pair of pink boy shorts encasing her firmly rounded ass.

  
“Ya' just gonna stand there all night or will you be joining me at some point?” Klynn prompted throatily.

  
Dean swallowed audibly, mouth going dry. That was all the motivation he needed. He stripped down and clambered onto the bed wearing nothing but a smile. Soft female hands tangled into light brown locks as Klynn pulled the gruff hunter down onto her in a searing kiss. Calloused digits ran along an alabaster torso, stopping only to grip shapely hips as Dean better repositioned Klynn’s body.

  
He kissed her down her length, stopping to suckle at the smooth ivory skin over her racing pulse and the stiffening pink of her nipples. As he reached her smooth shaven groin he gently tugged the silky fabric down over her rounded tush, raining kisses from hip to hip.

  
Before continuing his feverish decent, Dean captured Klynn’s lips once more. She could feel his hardness pressed into her thigh, and wriggled in anticipation, attempting to create some sort of friction.

  
“Whoa there, cowgirl,” Dean taunted. “ You made me wait. Now it’s your turn.”

  
Klynn huffed in exasperation. Dean winked in reply.

  
He finally brought his lips to rest tenderly against Klynn’s clitoris and began to lap at the juices already pooling there.

  
She sighed contentedly as she carded her fingers through the hunter’s cropped, brown hair. . “Dean!” she whimpered as he slipped first his index finger, then his middle finger, preparing Klynn for his girth.

  
Noticing the increase in her heart rate Dean wrenched his fingers from her heat. “Oh, no you don’t. Not yet, we’ve got a lot further to go”  
“Please, Dean,” she begged. “You’re killin’ m—“

  
He cut her off with a fiery kiss, swallowing her gasp as she took him all in.

  
Klynn wrapped her legs around Dean as they set a steady rhythm. She gasped and moaned as he slammed into her. Dean was quickly coming undone. Each time he sheathed himself in her he felt electricity rolling through his entire body.

  
Suddenly his world was literally turned upside down as Klynn mounted him. “You really thought I was going to let you have control?”

  
Lucky for her the only thing Dean liked more than a challenge was a girl who knew how to take what she wanted. He locked fingers with Klynn to support her as she rode his rigid cock relentlessly. Grinding against him to stroke her clitoris as his hardness stroked her g-spot; Klynn shuddered as she came, juices running down Dean’s still hard cock. She rode him through her orgasms and when he could no longer hold back, Klynn dismounted and wrapped her lips around Dean’s prick swallowing both of their juices. They collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs.

  
“I-I don’t even have words for what just happened,” he said in awe after catching his breath.

  
Klynn giggled girlishly as her own panting subsided, “You’re welcome,” she smirked in reply, pulling Dean’s arm around her.

  
()()()()()()

  
Jade led Castiel to a spiral stairwell, feeding off each other’s passion as they ascended, shedding clothes in the process.

Castiel quickly noted the room- a small library- as Jade flipped on the stereo. Through French windows a large balcony extended, open completely to the elements. He brought his gaze back to Jade as Walk the Moon’s “Shiver, Shiver” poured from the walls.

She smiled at Cas sheepishly, both half naked. They stepped towards each other in unison meeting in front of the now open French windows. She placed her hand against Castiel’s cheek tenderly.

Cas’s royal blue eyes blazed, he knew exactly what to do now. Jade caught this new expression and moved her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him into a heated embrace. Castiel quickly removed her bra and jeans, discovering that she hadn’t worn any underwear.

He liked her more and more each second.

Jade finished stripping Cas down. As he went to pull off the tie she stopped him, “Leave it,” she panted.

  
Castiel obeyed. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him feverishly. Cas instinctively tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He tangled his fingers in Jade’s raven tresses as he backed her against the doorjamb, gripping her delicious backside as he lifted her. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

  
Jade pulled back to look at Castiel, commiting everything to memory. Her gaze drifted from kiss-swollen, slightly open lips, over light stubble, to the soft sheen of sweat glazed over his Adam’s apple. When she made in back to his eyes, Jade glimpsed a flash of confusion. It was the most precious thing she had ever seen. She gave him her brightest, reassuring smile coupled with a small giggle.

  
Cas returned her smile, earning him a kiss.

  
Jade smiled against Castiel’s lips, then began to place kisses along his jaw line “Take me to the balcony,” she breathed into the sweet spot behind his left ear.

  
As Cas brought her to the ledge, Jade laid back against the wide stone railing, letting her head dangle over the ledge. Stretched out and grinning as the wind whipped around her.

  
This gave Castiel a chance to admire the creation splayed before him. Puckered chocolate drops were mounted upon ample breasts, protruding from a slender torso that led to thick set hips. Her brown skin was a perfect contrast to the dull gray of the stone at her back.

  
“What’s this?” Cas asked, fingering a U-shaped scar on her left leg.

  
“Tell you later," Jade grabbed the blue tie that was her guests only covering; wrapping it around her hand to pull Cas into a rough kiss. The angel used this opportunity to slide himself into her. She was already dripping wet, but still so tight that Cas had to force himself into her opening.

  
She gasped into his open mouth reveling in the unexpected fullness. “Yes! Please, Cas. I-,” Jade begged.

  
Castiel obliged, nuzzling her neck as he pounded into her warmth. Jade threw her head back in ecstasy, drowning in the combination of Cas’s girth inhabiting her and the rush of exhilaration from dangling in mid-air.

  
Cas placed a leg on the rail for leverage as he rocked a steady rhythm into Jade; her walls gripping him as he slid out of her. The majority of her upper body was suspended in midair as she cried out Aaaahhh! Ye-Yesssss, and Again, Cas. She lurched up to trail kisses across Castiel’s shoulders. Nuzzling his hair, whispering needy pleads and praise into his ear.

  
Moments later they lay, still entwined, collecting their breath, a delicious climax still rolling through them. “That was very…different,” Castiel remarked in awe.

  
 “What do yo-… You mean you’re a- Awh, shit!” Jade exclaimed. “Are you a virgin, Cas?!”

  
Castiel shared his cutest ‘Is this sarcasm?’ head tilt; raising an eyebrow. He was having trouble starting his response, mouth opening just to clamp shut in consideration. He decided on the straight forward truth.

  
“No, I am not pure in that way.” He mentally stumbled over his next words, hoping he had chosen wisely, he took a stilling breath. “Dean and I are-.”

  
“Oh! I’d already figured that one out, Angel. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you for more than 5 seconds when you two were in the shop,” she interjected. “Was that all?”  
Cas appeared as if a weight had been lifted, followed by confusion, “I do not understand how you knew I was an angel.”

  
“You’re a what?” Jade dead-panned.

  
“I am an angel of the Lord,” Castiel projected proudly.

  
“Wow,” she marveled, pulling Castiel towards her by his signature blue tie. “Guess that explains why the past hour felt like heaven.”

  
Jade’s silky giggle wrapped around Cas’ gravelly chortle, noses lightly brushing together.

“Come, my angel, there’s another room that needs a celestial touch."

  
 Jade watched Cas’s eyes light up with excitement and wonder as they chased, kissed and giggled their way towards the ‘guest room’.


	4. The Guest Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Shit just got real,’ he thought as his mouth went dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. I'm not sure if i said before, but This fic came about from a weird conversation with a friend. These next 2 chapters are the climax of FCWFB. Enjoy!

Dean woke up to Klynn pulling a silky, white, thigh-length robe around her pale body. “Going somewhere?” he yawned, muscles rippling as he stretched across the silky sheets.

“Not without you, handsome,” she winked, tossing him a bundle of clothes.

“What am I supposed to do with these?” he snickered at her apparent mistake, holding up the pink satin panties she had donned before.

“Put them on. I’ve got an idea,” Klynn countered deviously.

Dean eyed her skeptically then shrugged and followed Klynn from the maze clad in his jeans, a leather vest and satin panties.

They ended up inside the house entering what Klynn called “The Guest Room”. This was unlike any guest room Dean had ever seen.

First off the room was freaking cavernous; modern light fixtures hung from impossibly high ceilings to shed dim light across the room. Of course there was a bed, TV, closet; all the normal stuff, but there was also a fully stocked bar- bar stools included. Next to the bed were matching leather chairs, which happened to be placed in front of matching stripper poles.

Klynn perched atop the bar as Dean took a cushioned bar stool. “Makers Mark okay with you?” she asked, leaning over the bar.

“Sounds gr--” Dean started as Cas and Jade busted through the door, both in fits of giggles. Jade had her hand wrapped around Castiel’s tie as he held her against his chest by the lapels of his own trench coat. She’d swiped it from the stair railing along the way. “Better make that four,” Dean huffed, memorizing details. He couldn't wait to tell Sammy.

“Oh!” Jade’s face framed in perfect surprise. Cas stiffened, eyes connected with Dean’s. His face turned a stunning shade of red as he imagined the next time Sam called to check in. He was wrapping up a case with Garth and planned to join the pair soon. They would never let him live this down.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Dean smirked, eyeing Cas hungrily.

Cas, who’s only covering was Jimmy’s tie and birthday suit, stepped shyly behind Jade. She shrugged the coat off baring her deliciously curvy, milk chocolate body. Not one ounce of shame shown, she passed the coat back to Castiel, “Here, cover up,” she quipped as she walked to the closet and began rifling through it.

“Ooh! Grab the one that goes with mine,” Klynn’s eyes brightened, a mischievous grin flashed across rose petal lips.

“Dean, please,” Cas begged. He threw Dean perfected puppy eyes– courtesy of Sam Winchester-, he could almost hear the wheels of his charge’s imagination churning.

Dean’s answering smile was almost feral. “This is too good,” he answered with a laugh.

Jade soon emerged from the closet in a black robe similar to Klynn’s. “Did you have fun, love?” she said giving Klynn a chaste peck on the lips.

“Mhmm, and I know you did too,” she smiled. “Is it time for a group activity?”

Jade beamed, “You wanna give ‘em a show?”

“ Oh, yeah,” Klynn winked.

“Pour me a shot,” Jade said, walking over to change the playlist on her iPod where it was docked next to the bed. She pushed a button on the wall and a seductive beat began to pour from the hidden speakers.

Klynn poured a round for everyone while Jade swiped a couple of Fedoras from a nearby coat rack. Dean and Cas sank into the arm chairs as instructed. Dean’s eyes wide with anticipation Castiel’s with wonder. The only time Cas had seen these devices was when he'd tried to console a poor girl with an absent father. He wasn’t sure of their particular use.

The two ladies met in the center of the room, trading fedora for shot of whisky. Then, in an amazing show of upper body strength, they scaled the poles in unison.

As the opening line of Death Cab for Cutie’s ‘I Will Posses Your Heart’ rang out. Klynn and Jade let go of the poles and leaning back wrapping one leg around the sturdy metal, the other stuck straight up, they spun slowly around the poles.

Reaching the bottom, they did a backwards tumble, dropping into the splits, flashing barely there black and white lingerie. The pair came together, hands slipping under silk chiffon robes as they cascaded around exaggerated stilettos.

Dean, who had just realized his mouth was gaping open, looked to his left, with the intention of gauging Castiel’s reaction. The thought caused him to almost burst into laughter as he observed Cas’s signature head tilt mixed with innocent wonder and not-so-innocent (but completely rational) desire. Dean let his eyes travel down Cas’s nearly naked torso to his fully erect cock and was filled with an odd sense of pride as he turned back to where the girls were grinding on one another.

After a sly look the dynamic duo split up and began to strut towards their guests. Klynn sprawled across Castiel’s lap; her black lingerie striking against pale skin. Meanwhile Jade -ample breast pressed against white lace- straddled Dean. ‘Shit just got real,’ he thought as his mouth went dry.

Jade looked back at Dean as she shook her exquisite rear against his groin. “We don’t have rules here, feel free to get ya' a handful,"  his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

\---

Castiel sat next to Dean in sensory overload. Maybe Father hadn’t forgotten him. The angel had to be back in His good graces with all the luck he’d had tonight.

Klynn currently had a nicely toned leg thrown over Cas’ shoulder, “What are you thinkin’, precious?” she pried, searching his eyes.

“I’m doing a lot better than the pizza man,” he smiled up at her.

She shook her head as the cutest giggle escaped from delicate, barely pink lips. “You’re a strange one, Angel.”

Castiel produced a flawless half-smile and shrug combo.

“I like it,” Klynn whispered against his neck as she rubbed her body against his.

Jade pulled Dean to his feet as the song came to an end, “Your turn!”

“Yeah,” Klynn’s concurred, placing her fedora atop Castiel’s tousled mop. “Show Mama what ya’ got.

  
 “Wait! W-what?!” Dean sputtered.“Oh, no. No. No. No, not me!”

“C’mon, Dean. I can tell you like to dance,” Jade urged.

Dean seemed to think about that before grinning mischievously as he nodded his head. There was no denying the fact.

Cas looked between the three, bewildered.

Dean pulled his friend over to the iPod dock. “Just follow my lead, Cas,” he said, choosing the first song he recognized.

Snatching the fedora from Jade’s head, Dean hopped on the mini platform urging a reluctant Castiel to join him.

‘Don’t be nervous, Cas. Just use the telepathy thing. You’ll know my moves as soon as I do’, Dean assured inwardly, mentally pushing the thought towards his angel.

Castiel managed to replace his anxious gaze with a look of confidence before he turned to face Klynn and Jade.


	5. Hot Pants and Jealous Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean works that pole like a pro...

**_“Dirty! Rotten! Stinkin’! Filthy Rich!”_ **

Moving as one, hunter and angel strut around the poles as the intro to Warrant’s “Cherry Pie” flooded the room.

Klynn let out an exaggerated wolf whistle.

Cas’s coat billowed out behind him. He’d taken a cue from a most beloved brother and zapped on a pair of hot pants to match Dean’s leather vest.

Dean worked that pole like a pro as the girls watched in uncontained appreciation. Spinning, dipping and rolling his fit body all over the little stage.

“Shake it, Daddy!” Jade praised through a fit of giggles.

Castiel followed Dean off the stage as he stalked towards their hostess’. He threw off his trench in a flourish as Dean stepped out of his jeans revealing Klynn’s pink panties.

Jade’s jaw hit the floor as she tore her eyes off of Dean’s satin covered bum to stare disbelievingly at Klynn, “You didn’t!?”

Klynn’s eyes lit up as she grinned at her roomie, “I did!”

Cas straddled Jade as Dean hopped onto the arms of Klynn’s chair and started rolling his hips and thrusting his naughty bits in her face.

Jade pulled out some singles and stuck them in Castiel’s shorts, “How ‘bout a private dance later, Angel?”

“It would be my absolute pleasure,” He replied in that deliciously gruff voice.

The room was full of laughter as the song ended. Hunter and Angel high-fived. It had been so long since Dean had had this much fun. He found himself wishing he could have shared it with Sammy too.

_FUCK!_

“Awh, damn! What time is it?” Dean asked, panicked.

“Like, 1 am, why? Is something wrong?” Klynn asked.

“We were supposed to meet my brother at this bar. He said he’d be there at midnight. I gotta call him or he’ll flip out,” he said, looking around, “Cas can you find my phone so I can call Sammy?”

Cas blipped out to the maze leaving Klynn’s mouth agape.”W-What? Where did he _go_?!” she balked.

Dean looked between the two girls, unsure of how he could explain this without betraying Cas’s trust. What if he didn’t want them to know?

“Oh, he’s an angel,” Jade said nonchalantly.

“How’d you know,” Dean questioned, immediately going on guard.

“He told me,” Jade explained shortly.

“ _Oh-kay_ ,” Dean mocked.

“I did tell her, Dean,” a fully dressed Castiel confirmed, handing Dean his phone and boots.

“Seriously? Why?” he asked. Then quickly added a mumbled, “No offense, Jade.”

“I trust her, Dean,” Cas replied, smiling warmly at Jade with a familiarity that spoke volumes. “She has a pure heart.”

“Awh, Cas,” Jade said cupping his face. “I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” She kissed him square on the mouth, earning a look of approval from Klynn as Dean borrowed Sam’s bitchface #7.

Dean scoffed and pulled Klynn to him planting a perfected smooch to her soft lips as Cas wound a hand into Jade’s dark tresses.

Both girls pulled back with a simultaneous and breathy “Thank you.” While Dean and Cas flashed 1000 watt smiles.

Jade and Klynn walked their guests to the door, “We’ll go out for drinks or something,” Klynn suggested.

“Can’t wait,” Dean confirmed with an eye crinkling smile.

Unwilling goodbyes were exchanged with the promise of another meeting. Jade kissed the angel one last time before closing the door, “Now, for you, young lady,” she ordered, backing  Klynn toward the main staircase, eyes blazing. “Get upstairs and get in the shower. I need to repay you for earlier.”

“Yes, ma’am,” obliged Klynn. She turned to take the stairs two at a time.

\---

Dean pulled out the Blackberry Torch Sam forced upon him on his birthday, complaining that he was embarrassed of Dean’s old Motorola Razor, “Hey Sammy!” he could hear sounds of the bar in the background. “Yeah… Sorry we’re late, dinner turned into dessert…which turned into a night cap if you know what I’m sayin’.”

Cas could hear Sam on the other end laughing, “I take it you had fun then?”

“Ha! Definitely, but not as much as Cas,” he quipped while winking in the angel’s direction.

Cas’s face turned a befitting shade of embarrassed.

“Why don’t you tell me all about it tomorrow? I ran into an old friend at the bar, we’ve got a bit of _catching_ _up_ to do.” Sam said, purposely making the last part drip with innuendo so Dean would get the picture.

“Well, look at you, little brother. That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout!” Dean said excitedly. “We’ll see you tomorrow, man.”

“Bye, Sam,” Cas called before Dean could hang up.

“You and I need to have a talk, angel,” Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel.

Cas tilted his head to the side,” You seem to be upset, Dean. Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I was just getting kinda…jealous, I guess,” he confessed. “I don’t…I think I just wasn’t used to seeing you with someone else, especially after Meg.”

“I am under the impression that she is willing to share, Dean. To be fair you were with her mate the majority of the night,” Cas stated.

“True enough,” Dean conceded, looking reminiscent. “...Seeing her all over you was fuckin' hot.”

“I think I’m ready for bed, Dean,” Cas said while pushing a thought towards his hunter.

Dean parked his baby outside their borrowed quarters, “I think we could do that right here.”

FIN.


End file.
